The Experiment
by sosc
Summary: Greg and Sara have a little son and Greg thinks it's quite an experiment. SANDLE
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: They all don't belong to me! _

_A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. English isn't my native language. _

_Summary: Greg and Sara have a little son and Greg thinks it's quite an experiment. SANDLE_

* * *

**The Experiment**

**Chapter 1**

"What are you thinking about?" Sara asked.

Greg looked at her. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Can't remember," he answered truthfully. He looked at Sara and then to the little person on her lap. He was the reason why he was confused.

Sara chuckled.

"Nick will come a little later," she said.

At this moment the bell rang and Greg stood up slowly and walked over to the door. He opened and was pulled outside by Catherine.

"Is Sara here?" she asked.

"Yes, of course."

"And Tommy?"

"Where do you think he would go?" Greg smiled.

"Can I come in?"

"The question is why you are still standing there. And why you pulled me out of the door." Greg laughed and followed Catherine into the apartment that he and Sara and their little son shared.

When he came back to them, he saw that Sara had let the little boy down. Tommy was glancing around the couch at Greg and giggled.

"Cat," he said, and pointed at Catherine.

"Yes, Catherine's here and Nick will come later, too," Greg said.

"We have a cat," Tommy pointed out.

Greg looked at the blonde woman. "We have one since yesterday. He is going to compare you now."

"That's good to know," Catherine commented. "And where is it?"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: They all don't belong to me! _

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!_

_Summary: Greg and Sara have a little son and Greg thinks it's quite an experiment. SANDLE_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tommy pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"It's in the bathroom?" Catherine asked incrediously.

Greg smirked. "The cat toilet is there, but I'm not sure the cat is as well."

"Cat," Tommy said again and Catherine grimaced.

"How do I know whether he is talking about the cat or adressing me?"

Tommy was now walking off towards the bathroom and Greg laughed. "I guess it's not you on his mind now."

At this moment the bell rang again, and Tommy said, "Open the door." Sara stood up and moved to go to the entrance, guessing that it was Nick.

She smiled at her son when she was passing him, but he pointed at the bathroom door and repeated, "Open the door." He went closer to it and tried to reach the handle, obviously having no chance to reach it.

Greg understood his intention and went to help him. Once the door was open the cat shot through the gap and past Greg and Tommy, although the boy tried to catch the cat. Greg watched the nervous cat jump away, and picked up his son in order to go and greet Nick.

The cat did not bother to look at them at all, although Tommy kept staring at him, until he lost sight of it.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: They all don't belong to me! _

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!_

_Summary: Greg and Sara have a little son and Greg thinks it's quite an experiment. SANDLE_

**Chapter 3**

The cat had jumped into the bathroom as soon as Greg had opened to door to it.

She had avoided being caught by Tommy, but was soon not bothered by anyone anymore, although she did not know why.

She did not especially like the bathroom, as it did not offer any comfortable place to lie down and sleep, but it decided to explore it anyway. Maybe she would find a nice place to hide and sleep after all, a place where the little boy would not find her and pull her tail.

First she jumped onto the washing machine, looking then into the sink, sniffing curiously if there was anything that would interest her. As it turned out, Sara seemed to clean too well to leave anything interesting for the cat.

She turned to look out of the bathroom, seeing more people there than before, deciding to stay where she was for the time being. There would an early enough time come to demand attention, food and love.

She watched them lazily for a while, before she went back to work and started to explore the gap between the wall and the washing machine.

She stuck her head into the gap, sniffing again, then exploring deeper into gap with her paw, carefully at first, less carefully then.

A pipe caught her interest and she tried to reach it, but fell into the gap instead, now afraid to become the first cat crime scene Greg would have to work. Now was the time to demand attention and the cat used it very loudly.

**TBC**


End file.
